If Bluestar Went To Riverclan
by Feather the Hedgehog
Summary: What if Bluestar went with Oakheart to Riverclan? Read to find out. ONE-SHOT! I do NOT own Warriors!


*After Bluefur found out she was having kits.*

Bluefur slept comfortably in her nest as the sunlight filtered into the den. Cats stirred all around her ,and she could faintly here the gossip going on outside. Smallear snored beside her and Thrushpelt went out of the den for dawn patrol. Everyone suspected he was the father of her kits. Nobody knew her kits father was actually the Riverclan warrior Oakheart.

She lazily got up, making sure she didn't step on Smallears' tail in the process. The light blinded her as she went out of the warriors den. Tawnyspots was organizing patrols. The Thunderclan deputy started getting sick again after his last fight of sickness last leaf-bare. Tawnyspots looked over at her beckoning her to come over with his tail.

She walked over to him as the hunting patrol left."I want you to go on a hunting patrol with Whitestorm, Dappletail, and Patchpelt. We need as many cats hunting as we can before the prey goes further underground." he said pointing to the waiting patrol. She nodded bounding over to them. "Ready?" Whitestorm said and padding into the fern tunnel.

As they padded past the Sandy Hollow towards Sunningrocks Bluefur noticed Tawnyspots was right. She picked up no scent of prey in the snow covered forest. Whitestorm halted at Sunningrocks."We will split up so we cover more ground." Whitestorm meowed. They all padded through the tree's. Bluefur started wandering through the forest trying to find prey scent. As walking she thought about what she would tell Oakheart. _i will tell him at the next Gathering that i am having his kits and can't keep them._ She agreed with herself on that. The next Gathering is tomorrow night. So she could tell him before she had them.

Stopping her thoughts she picked up the scent of a starling. She peeked through the bushes to see the creature pecking at the frozen ground. It was thin, but it could feed at least two cats. Getting in her best hunting crouch she started stalking up to it, not knowing her presence. Getting only a fox tail away she pounced and nipped the neck of it. The smell made her mouth water, but knew it was against the warrior code to eat before feeding the clan.

She caught up to where the others were waiting at the Owl Tree. Each with a scrawny piece of prey except Patchpelt. They gathered there prey and went to camp.

-Next Day-

Today was the night of the Gathering. She was chosen to go even though she was heavy with her kits. Sunstar and the others were waiting to go. Some were padding in place and sinking their claws in the ground eager to go. As they left, the others went to there dens to go to sleep with no other reason to stay awake.

When they made it all the other clans were already there. Sunstar took his place on the great rock. Bluefur looked around till she found the reddish tips of Oakhearts ears at the end of the clearing.

She walked over _the re._ Making sure to be absolutely silent about it because the leaders were talking. "Bluefur there you are I been wondering where you were..." Bluefur cut him short. "Oakheart. I am having kits." she whispered in his ear. Oakheart shot up with gleaming eyes. "Thats wonderful! They will be good at swimming and climbing trees." he said. Her heart sank to her stomach."I cant keep them." Oakheart looked shocked. Clearly surprised she said that. _He thinks i'm heartless_ she thought."You could join Riverclan or I could join Thunderclan." Bluefur looked at him."You would do that for me?" Oakheart looked in her eyes making her heart melt "For you and our kits. In a heart beat." Bluefur looked uncertain. If she left Thistleclaw would take power. Goosefeathers prophecy was clear in her mind _You are fire and you will blaze through the forest. __But beware! Even the most powerful flame can be destroyed by water._ Did water mean Riverclan?

Bluefur sat in wait in the tunnel out of Dirtplace. She knew Adderfang was on watch tonight. Fast as a snake she went for the shelter of the trees shadows. Leaves rustled behind her noticing she just messed up. Adderfang looked in her direction running towards her. Thinking fast she climbed up the neatest tree. Looking down she saw Adderfang look around. "Bluefur!I know your here!" Adderfang yelled. Defeated Bluefur crawled down the tree slowly. "What are you doing this late at night?" she chirped. Bluefur whirled through her mind for a excuse. "I wanted some fresh air and a walk thats all. Adderfang looked uncertain then just nodded bounding back to the ravine. With a sigh of relief Bluefur dashed off.

When she made it to Four Trees she collapsed on the ground exhausted. Oakheart looked over in her direction from his place on Highrock. He bounced off and went toward her, looking down at her. "You ok?" he asked amused. "You try running here with kits!" she snapped at him. He twitched his whiskers._ Is he mocking me?_ Bluefur got up, shaking the dirt clinging to her pelt. Oakheart went to where they met last time. Their nest of roots still there. Oakheart sat down on the Highrock and Bluefur joined him. Snuggling together they gazed at the stars. "You could always join me in Riverclan. You will be welcomed." he mused. Bluefur shot up."What about my clan!?" she shouted worried. He put his tail tip over her mouth."Now don't bring all the clans rushing here. Think about it, you will never have to leave our kits. They will then me technically pure Riverclan. We can be together without meeting in secret." Bluefur lowered her head. Thinking hard. "You don't have to answer right now. We have all the time in the world. Its also ok if you don't want to though." he jumped down and went in there nest. Bluefur followed behind settling in. "Just think about it." is the last words she heard til she fell asleep.

Bluefur woke up to someone nudging her. "Time to wake up." he said softly. She got up wearily. Saying her goodbyes she went to camp.

Adderfang was still on watch. "Did you fall asleep in the forest?" she asked. Bluefur nodded and went in camp ignoring the last part she said. Tawnyspots was making patrols again as usual. Bluefur sat down at the fresh kill pile. To tired to drag herself even further. Picking a scrawny shrew. _Think about it_ Oakhearts words rang in her ears every second. She was tempted to join him. The offer was too great. She could be with the one she loved and raise her kits.

Bluefur made her decision. She will tell Sunstar today.

Bluefur went to Sunstars' den walking in. Sunstar sat with Tawnyspots discussing. Sunstar looked in her direction and told Tawnyspots to come back later. "What is it Bluefur?" he started not making eye contact. "I w-want to join Riverclan." Sunstar shot up. Eyes filled with confusion, anger, sadness, and something else she couldn't pick out. "Why join the fish eaters?" he snarled but his voice cracked. "Its hard to explain and its a long..." he cut her off."Sit and explain NOW." he hissed. She sat down nervous. This wasn't going well. "Well.. my kits..." he cut her off again. "Whose the father" he questioned. "Oakheart" she said determined._ For my kits_ she thought over and over. "Not Thrushpelt? So you want to leave? When?" he said calmly. Cooling down. "Before my kits are born. Maybe tonight." he looked at her with a pang of sadness. She didnt know that he loved her mother. But losing her daughter was as bad. She was the last memory."Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come to the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats came and Bluefur knew it was all over today. _Oakheart I'm coming._

-Later On-

Bluefur watched Mosskit tackle Stonekit and Mistykit watched. Oakheart sat beside her. Her new clan welcomed her with open arms. She now lived happily with her mate, her kits, and didn't have to give up anything.

Sadly last moon Sunstar died from a dog attack taking his last life. Thistlestar was in power now and his deputy Tigerclaw. So she was expecting more battles.

A scream was heard outside. Yowls came everywhere. And unfamiliar warriors raided the nusery. The only thing she heard from the yowls was

"THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!"

Aww you gotta love the happy yet kinda sad ending.

Thistleclaw-Im glad im leader now

ME- Dont get use to it. It was only for this oneshot

Thistleclaw-*angry*

Bluestar- I was happy with this

Me- Please review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
